Molecules of a liquid are attracted to each other. This is called adhesion. They are also attracted to other materials such as glass, metal, and plastic. This is called cohesion.
As a result the liquid has a tendency to spreadout along the rim, causing the liquid to splatter. This tendency increases as viscosity increases, which is why a thick liquid such as paint or a milkshake splatters more than water.
This situation is exacerbated when the liquid coagulates, causing curdling or clotting, which are extreme forms of adhesion. This phenomenom is exemplified by a thick milkshake, but is not to be confused with solids such as frozen liquids. A thick milkshake can be poured; a scoop of ice cream cannot.
The No-Splatter Spout eliminates the splatter problem through the insertion of a vertical blade in the spout of a container, on the inside lip of a container or across the top diameter of a container.
If placed in the spout, the blade makes a triangle from the top point of the spout down the angled incline of the spout until it reaches the container proper and then up until it forms a right angle and continues back to the point of the spout.
If placed on the inside lip of a container, the blade extends from the lip horizontally inside the container for up to two inches, then diagonally down to the inside of the container to a point up to two inches below the top edge of the container.
If the blade is placed across the diameter of a container, the top of the blade should be flush with the top of the container. It should extend down to a maximum of two inches, making a rectangle across the container or it can be angled up toward the center of the container, creating an archlike effect.
The material used for the blade should have the same or greater cohesiveness as the material used in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,604 discloses a spill inhibiting spout. The spout disclosed is quite complicated as it includes structure for flow control.